Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dreamy Destination/Killers
774r9 - Sweetcheese - AW Killer and FAW Trader. GMT+1 About 15 hours a day active since I got summer break. Usually killing every AW with 1 BP but I don't mind spending more since I got plenty of swords. * 2g332 -Anastasia- FAW/AW killer, will kill anything you send. Very active especially during weekends. Willsend back FAW to frequent senders. *6glym - Rorona☆ - FAW killer. Active after 6pm server time weekdays & more on weekends (GMT+10) . I regularly send back full hp FAW to the most active/helpful comrades. * 4hspo - リキ酸 on/busy/off - GMT+8 - F/AWK. Ranking for this event! *'75rpv' - Ansharo ON/OFF GMT-7 AW/FAWK. Very active, plenty of swords. I share my FAW with senders! * 6nkbp - Aimu (GMT+8): I'll use whatever amount of bp needed to kill FAWs and AWs. ( ' w')b I also send back FAWs at 500k and below hp. I'll be active everyday throughout this event. 'q' *'2qxpm - Alaska' active throughout the day, willing to trade with those able. * 6pmlq- Judy: (GMT+8), I'll kill anything~ * 6phu3 - 李kOk★On/Off - GMT+7 Need active senders and traders. I'm willing to take down any level AW you may send out. Also, I flee and trade my FAW at 500k-1mil HP. Looking forward to your assistance.<3 Thank you <3 *6qgg7 - Momo★FAWK - GMT-5 need active senders. Pretty much active all day, everday. Have many swords to spend, and WILL send back any FAWs I do not one shot. Will also spend necessary BP to take down your FAWs. Thank you! <3 *3w33f AW / FAW Killer,Because I play mostly when you are awake, you have a rough time. It is slow because it is play with other work, but it always down. Please let me help you until you beat yourself.Rank highest ever is # 21. I am waiting for your entry：） *'2mxm0 - Heath' : GMT -5. Trying to rank. Looking for any senders/traders. I'll usually use auto atk when sending/trading. *71per aLiDan-FAWK Will trade my FAWS with those who trade with me :), Active most of the day and looking to rank this event! Have 10 space left. Will have my name as on/off. Will just auto the FAW. * 711qv - Shian, GMT+1 F/AWKiller/Trader - I deal anywhere between 20% to a oneshot to FAWK, sending my own to my 5 most active comrades. Killing AW too if i have BP to spend. * 4tj2u -『AC』★Blaze/Blaze『FAWK』|| GMT+10. Please respect the fact when I am ‘『OFF』’, other people need faw/aw too! * Flan/Lolineko/Riki - 724x6 GMT+1. Very active during this event, aiming for top 300. Looking for active Senders/Traders. Will send back. Help me to achieve my goal! :D *5mxmi - Monz★ GMT +8, active throughout the day. Will kill all FAW and AW sent my way. I also share my FAWs with my senders. Ranking this event. *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) * 5by1a - Nordlys21 - AW / FAW Killer/trader * 3xlkm Dinara - AW/FAW KIller/trader, trying to rank <3 * 6suff - Darknai. I am a FAWK and Trader. Add me if you want to trade or need help killing AWs and FAWs. Let me also say thanks to my wonderful alliance members and comrades (Odyss, Frank, Kirin, Shadow, Yukari, IR Sei and many more). Thank you for sending me =). And sorry I was unable to send during the last few hours due to terrible FAW rate... * 67gvv - Thong. I NEED LOYAL FAW Sender because I'm trying how to getting a rank top 500 and more better than it. GMT +7. * 2xcwn Monsterslots - AW/FAW KIller, Trader * 3r580 -【XV】Astro - Looking for active senders/traders. Will kill pretty much anything being sent. Active 24/7 except when sleeping. *2o9rq Luzka Maoh GMT+2 AWK i have 18bp i can kill a faw whit no problems i have 20 free slots for commerades my last rank was 320 im very active i send back if you send me * (6ch08) - <>goldenW - what u send to me what i kill for u. *'3rvjl - Crescentia - Very active F/AWK, will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me :)' * 6vn0x - Aselia - FAW/AWK/T - kills any witches sent my way within 5 minutes. (Please check status ON/OFF/Zzz before sending) * 4w6bo -'' Chino★On/Off★'' '''Killer(&Trader) '''FAW is my priority, please send and ill send mine :) GMT +8 'have 99 light swords to burn with more to spare, help me and ill help u too ;) *6gpt1 - samsimilian - GMT +1 active 16hours a day - Average rank 500+ lvl 88 - Sender and reciever- I will try to send back AW/FAW to the ones I recieve from. If FAW last longer than 8mins I use more BP to kill. *'5qeld - AF|Yan - F/AWK - GMT but active most of the day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them so send as many as you want! *4vgjg - トックス - Looking for FAW / AW senders. *4q13u - Restia - Feel free to add me if you need help killing FAW/AW. *5d2g5 - Puff GMT +2 -- primarily looking for senders, will kill everything you send me, FAW and AW. If you happen to be a trader, I'm sure I can send a few FAW your way. *'6d6q3'-Carol-Killer and Trader. aiming for rank. will kill AW and FAW you send me *'5x384- Ohh WowFAWT' - Will kill EVERYTHING need senders, not looking for anymore traders as of now, Will try my best to send back tho *5chhx - 김치 - FAWK *皇族*【玉米】FWK - 3qvlc - gmt+8 active 17 hours a day , currently ranking so faw will be slaughtered swiftly. *'Noire - 61ojl' UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail. Consistently in the top 100; rank 25 (Terror Town). *5grke - DestinyFAWK - normal ranker, will wipe ur FAW and AW at any cost ;) *5ojyb - I'll kill all your AW and FAW! No matter what! Thanks <3 *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Killer and Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *3sn5y - Seish - Read my profile! Opened up a few comrade slots. Will be inactive for about 5 days during the event, but rushing the rest *4xsio - AW/FAW killer , feel free to add me :3 *'619ws' - GMT+10, will kill any (F)AW sent my way. Check my name to see whether I'm on or off! *65dvg - Volixe: Very active and will kill anything you send me. I also trade FAW. *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *5yn7p - Moe-FAWK - Will kill AW and FAW for you, will also trade my FAWs to help my senders as well *'65tl9 - Arturia' - FAWK, will also kill AW if I have spare BP. Timezone: GMT+1. *'6gqa4 - 2fik' - FAW Killer/Trader (GMT). Ranking this event, I always share my FAWs. * 67it7 - Vzer - Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. *'399i0 - Fia' - Fantasy Trader, feel free to add me! Timezone: GMT+7. * 3iy3c - Eurova@On/Off - FAWK and Trader. I will always leave my FAW alive on purpose and send it out to Senders and Traders. I will try to get back to you with FAW if you send me, so be sure to check the screen, and preferably refresh your log-in status to within 1h through relogging. Active throughout the day, and please do not send me FAW when Im "Off" :) *2c6ww - T3RROR - Very active FAWK/FAWT. Looking for very active senders. I most often trade(I try to be defeated during battle with a FAW to share it) with most active senders. I'll kill everything and I can spent more than 1 BP for F/AWs if necessary. Add me and let's fight together! ;) * 6lmg9 - acI Own U - aw/faw killer. Full aoe buff team with hitter. Going for rank. * 60omo-Tony- FAWK and trader will send to people who send me need very active senders trying to get top 500 * 2qdik - 柊☆status♪ - looking for loyal senders/traders. GMT+9. plenty of comrade slots available. * 4hn99 - JJ - looking for traders and senders XD (GMT +8) * ''5oc3n - ココア - Cocoa here xD. im looking desperately for senders and needs a cool buff card, i need you guys >.< . will assist/kill/deal damage (depending on my procs and luck xD) and will use extra bp's if i fail to do so. im very active and is on throughout the day (i zombies alot xD). will also share faw if aoe'd and stuff xD. that's it, thank you very much xD '' * 2f0so - Wheesung/ something with Whee. FAWK/FAWT here.I'm from germany so gmt+2 i think?. I will trade every faw if you do ,too =)). Very active in events with COOL cards or cute ones. If you are a sender i will send you my FAW,too. Everyone gets FAW's ! :DD . So add me and lets share lot of AW/FAW =)) * 5y8jd - Regetsu@ON/OFF - (GMT +8) Very active FAWK and FAW trader that can 1bp FAW consistently most of the time. I will also kill your AW if you send me them. Hoping to stay in top 300. Looking for an active trader and I will send back FAW with close to max hp to anyone that sends me FAW. * 2i3xo - FAW Killer / Trader GMT+1 trying to rank again looking for active senders / traders, i send back any FAW * 5nxnk - Code - Faw Trader. Will send back if you send me. Active during random times of the day. (GMT+8) * 6ofxy - Conner - F/AWK/T. I will kill AW and FAW and I will send back to others who send me FAW. Thanks for adding! * 5qdd0 - DecentFart here ! Here to trade and kill whatever you need. I prioritize anyone who sends back, keeps on record and will spam you my FAWs in return if you do the same. So let's reach the top together. Need something killed, let's go! Active all day. Will send FAWs at full HP. * 4qix1 - n5-gibFAW (GMT+7) - Killer/Semi-Trader. I really need FAW senders due to my terrible FAW encounter rate. Failed to rank since last 3 events because of this. I'll try to send back my FAW whenever possible. * 63ys6- Nid FAWK/Off. FAWK, trying to rank top 300, Thanks :) * 4kljs - Granola (GMT-8) Active throughout the day. Will kill anything you send. * 53vqu - VP↓Reika ; will kill any hp, active everyday, and will always make space for comrades :) * 4de5q - LI*Tess*ON/OFF ; killing all FAW/AW, if I have BP I will spend it for another round to kill FAW if fielded or AoEd. I am active all day, no worries for time zones. Aiming for top 500, only! Help me out and I love you forever <3 :) * 67hlh - Erion (Gmt -3) - Kill Aw/Faw, really need a help i will send almost full health, thx in advance who help me. * 6lo2b - Maraf GMT +5 -Active All Days, 16Bp, Ready to kill AWs * 4rsk1 - まるす/たま ON/OFF ; AWK and FAW Trader. 2 spaces in Comrades left